


A lesson in Ethics

by Mother_of_Dragons



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random & Short, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Dragons/pseuds/Mother_of_Dragons
Summary: (The smutty excerpt from an unfinished fic.)You're a Philosophy student and Michael - the shyest, and cutest, of all of your flatmates - is studying Business. Finals week is approaching, and you offer him your services - free of charge - when you notice he's struggling with his Business Ethics module.





	A lesson in Ethics

**Author's Note:**

> I got ahead of myself again; I'm still only on Roanoke, hence the lack of other characters and use of an AU. Langdon has stolen my heart, and in this fic: he's young, shy and blushes at the slightest provocation.

You'd never done _anything_ like this before and, frankly, you don't know where you get the courage to as your hand travels down the expanse of his abdomen, slipping beneath the elastic of his boxers to cup his length. You let it rest there for a moment, lifting Michael's chin with your free hand so that you're eye to eye as you ask him if he wants to continue, if he wants you. He doesn't hesitate, nodding enthusiastically, and you let your hand fall, pressing forwards so that your lips meet as you begin to stroke him.

He kisses you back with ardent fervour, almost violently so, as you lazily pump him, speeding up every so often to rip a moan from him. Finally, you part, Michael leaning down to rest his head into the niche where your neck and shoulder meet, panting heavily as you thumb his slit hard enough for the drops of precum to well up at the head and become a steady stream.

It's cute really, how much ~~you've~~ _it's_ gotten him worked up.

You can tell he's close, so you increase your ministrations, letting a small smirk cross your face as he in turn increases in volume, words becoming more and more jumbled until he reaches his high and spills out into your palm.You let him take a moment to collect himself, curls tickling the underside of your jaw until his breathing regulates and he feels like he can stand without support once more.

“That was—”

“Beyond your wildest dreams?” You joke, cockily, already on the way to the bathroom.

He smiles to himself at the irony. If he had known that all it would have taken to get you alone in his room was an impromptu tutoring session, he would have opened up about his struggles with his Ethics module a long time ago.

“So, now that we've covered Utilitarianism and the pursuit of… _pleasure_. What's next?”

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue is not my strongest point, and I'm not fond of how the quality tapered off in the end but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I really liked how I was writing the start of this fic, maybe one day I'll finally finish it.
> 
> If you enjoyed reading, please consider leaving some kudos or a comment to let me know. If you didn't, tell me what I did wrong in the comments :)
> 
> I'm also considering doing some prompts.


End file.
